Mémoire d'une semi elfe loin de chez elle
by Shad'Elbereth
Summary: Hermione lit l'écrit d'une étrange elfe du moyenâge. Attention, crossover avec Divine Divinity, mais vous devriez pouvoir suivre. fic mise en suspend pour manque d'inspiration


**Cette histoire, j'aurais bien voulu la mettre dans la catégorie de Divine Divinity (ou de Beyond Divinity), mais elle n'existe pas.  
  
Alors je l'ai un peu transformée pour l'intercalée dans celle d'Harry Potter.  
  
Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ces jeux de Larian Studio, sachez qu'ils valent vraiment le coup, bien que les graphismes laissent de temps en temps un peu à désiré, ils contiennent un scénario long et passionnant (on finit d'ailleurs à se demander s'il a une fin... malheureusement, oui).  
  
Ou sinon, j'espères trouver quelques fans de Divinity ici, ce serait pas mal.  
  
Ah, aussi, je remercie Lunatik d'avoir bien voulu prêter son pseudo.  
  
Dernière chose, je n'ai ABSOLUMENT RIEN contre les reviews!  
  
Bonne lecture!**  
  
Hermione regardait son ami avec des yeux éberlués.  
  
-Je crois avoir mal compris, qui a écrit ça?  
  
- Une vieil elfe éberlué certainement mort depuis belle lurette, répondit Ron.  
  
-Et où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé?  
  
-Dans la vieille bibliothèque familiale, il date apparemment de l'époque où on avait encore un elfe de maison... encore que...  
  
-Encore que quoi?  
  
-D'après le peu que j'ai lu, elle était... différente de elfes que nous connaissons.  
  
-Comment ça différente?  
  
-Lis, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire!  
  
Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Ron qui secoua la tête. Elle ouvrit le vieux livre poussiéreux où un arbre généalogique était gravé:  
  
_ Celebmir, l'Elu Divin Eléanalessa, la belle  
  
/  
  
Itarillë, l'intrépide Lunatique, le nécromancien  
  
/ / /  
  
Carmen, la sage Karim, le guerrier Ira, la maudite  
_  
-Qui sont ces gens? demanda Hermione, déjà fascinée par la beauté de l'écriture manuscrite en vieille anglais.  
  
-Carmen serait apparemment l'elfe, le reste, c'est sa famille.  
  
-J'ignorais que les elfes de maison s'intéressaient à leurs origines...  
  
-Justement, elle est la seule! Et ce n'est pas encore finit!  
  
La jeune sorcière se replongea dans la lecture.  
  
_Mémoire d'une semi elfe loin de chez elle  
  
Prologue  
  
Je me nomme Carmina Eléanalessa Malefica-Divina, ou plus simplement Carmen.  
  
Je suis née à Verdistis, ville marchande de Rivellon.  
_  
-Rivellon? Tu connais?  
  
-Pas avant d'avoir lu ça...  
  
_Mais ma vraie maison reste l'Abbaye des Terres Arables, où je travaillais en tant qu'historienne.  
  
On raconte que c'est mon grand-père, l'Elu Divin lui-même, qui l'a purifiée, je crois que ce n'est pas impossible, mais je n'ai aucune preuve.  
  
Si je suis dans ce monde où les elfes sont relégués au rang de misérables serviteurs, c'est par accident.  
  
Il faut dire que j'étais un peu folle de faire confiance à Ira avec ses sortilèges aux origines douteuses!  
  
Enfin, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, j'en viens maintenant presque à regretter mon sang elfique. Là-bas, j'étais une érudite respectée pour son travail et ses origines, ici, je suis une esclave juste bonne à faire le ménage.  
  
Heureusement, la famille Weasley est bonne avec moi, ils me permettent d'avoir accès à une bibliothèque.  
  
Bien sûr, ça ne vaut pas les chroniques de Zandalor ni les prophéties de Ruben Ferrol (dont la plupart ne sont connues que d'une caste privilégiée d'érudits), mais ces livres me permettent de mieux cerner ce monde.  
  
Les peuples non magique sont en pleine guerre contre la magie, les sorciers en souffre énormément, bien que ce soit souvent des innocents qui meurent.  
  
Je ne serais pas fâchée qu'un Seigneur du Chaos se pointe, il ferait peut- être beaucoup de dégât, mais ça aurait le bon de rassembler les peuples.  
  
Et puis, qui dit Seigneur du Chaos dit Elu Divin qui le neutralise en le tuant comme Ruben Ferrol a fait... ou en l'épousant comme ma mère Itarillë!  
  
Je verrai bien Ira dans le rôle de la Reine Ténébreuse.  
  
Si elle pouvait placer quelques illusions sur elle, se serait encore mieux.  
  
Je crois que ça l'aurait même amusé de faire preuve de son côté sadique appris chez les démons.  
  
Elle ferait souffrir autant les uns que les autres pour la désigner comme une ennemie commune, prenant les irrécupérables maléfiques comme serviteurs.  
  
Enfin, c'est bien beau de penser à un moyen étrange de sauver un monde étrange qui est sur le point de tomber dans la barbarie, mais j'écris ce livre pour montrer à ces sorciers bornés que dans un autre monde, il existe des choses qu'ils sont incapables d'imaginer.  
  
Il y a des elfes d'une arrogance hors du commun, des dieux qui choisirent un ancien voleur pour protéger leur monde, une épée qui perverti un jeune duc au point de le transformer en tyran sanguinaire, puis en démon, et pleins d'autres choses.  
  
Je ne vous en dis pas plus, sachez simplement que ceci est mon histoire, ainsi que celle de ma famille!  
_  
Hermione resta un moment bouche bée.  
  
-Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours pensé de ton action pour les elfes de maison, finit par dire Ron.  
  
-Oui, tu n'en faisais partie que pour me faire plaisir.  
  
-Eh bien ceci m'a fait raviser mon jugement... Je veux dire, et si jamais il existait des descendants de cette Carmen? Peut-être ont-ils la même rage de vaincre que leur ancêtre! Peut-être il y a une chance pour qu'un jour les elfes échappent à l'esclavage dont ils font l'objet!  
  
-R... Ron, ça 10 ans que j'attends un tel discourt de quelqu'un! dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.  
  
-Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit son ami en repoussant gentiment Hermione. Toi, tu lis le livre pour trouver plus d'information, moi je vais me renseigner auprès d'un ami qui est au Département de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques. Ca marche?  
  
-Comme tu voudras, Ron... on ne devrait pas en parler à Harry?  
  
-Non, il doit être trop occupé avec son nouveau statut d' Apprenti-Auror.  
  
-Si tu le dis... dit Hermione avec une pointe de regret.


End file.
